Conventionally, some vehicle seat devices give massage effect to the occupant seated in the seat. In such seat device, airbags (bladders) provided inside the seat expand and contract, so that the support shape of the seat is changed, or the expanding and contracting airbags press the seat cover from inside to give massage effect.
In general, in such a seat device, the airbags are connected to an air pump device through flexible air tubes. Additionally, an inlet-outlet valve device is provided in the middle of the flow passages in the air tubes. The inlet-outlet valve device controls suction and discharge of air with respect to the airbags. For example, in the seat device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the inlet-outlet valve device (control unit) is secured to the side frame of a backrest.